Evasion of apoptosis is a hallmark of cancer (Hanahan & Weinberg (2000) Cell 100:57-70). Cancer cells must overcome a continual bombardment by cellular stresses such as DNA damage, oncogene activation, aberrant cell cycle progression and harsh microenvironments that would cause normal cells to undergo apoptosis. One of the primary means by which cancer cells evade apoptosis is by up-regulation of anti-apoptotic proteins of the Bcl-2 family.
Compounds that occupy the BH3 binding groove of Bcl-2 proteins have been described, for example by Bruncko et al. (2007) J. Med. Chem. 50:641-662. These compounds have included N-(4-(4-((4′-chloro-(1,1′-biphenyl)-2-yl)methyl)piperazin-1-yl)benzoyl)-4-(((1R)-3-(dimethylamino)-1-((phenylsulfanyl)methyl)propyl)amino)-3-nitrobenzene-sulfonamide, otherwise known as ABT-737, which has the formula:

ABT-737 binds with high affinity (<1 nM) to proteins of the Bcl-2 family (specifically Bcl-2, Bcl-XL and Bcl-w). It exhibits single-agent activity against small-cell lung cancer (SCLC) and lymphoid malignancies, and potentiates pro-apoptotic effects of other chemotherapeutic agents. ABT-737 and related compounds, and methods to make such compounds, are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0072860 of Bruncko et al.
More recently, a further series of compounds has been identified having high binding affinity to Bcl-2 family proteins. These compounds, and methods to make them, are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0027135 of Bruncko et al. (herein “the '135 publication”), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, and can be seen from their formula to be structurally related to ABT-737.
One compound, identified as “Example 1” in the '135 publication, is N-(4-(4-((2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5,5-dimethyl-1-cyclohex-1-en-1-yl)methyl)piperazin-1-yl)benzoyl)-4-(((1R)-3-(morpholin-4-yl)-1-((phenylsulfanyl)methyl)propyl)amino-3-((trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl)benzenesulfonamide, otherwise known as ABT-263. This compound has a molecular weight of 974.6 g/mol and has the formula:

The '135 publication indicates that certain compounds disclosed therein may exist as acid addition salts, basic addition salts or zwitterions. Acid addition salts of such compounds are said to include acetate, adipate, alginate, bicarbonate, citrate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate (besylate), bisulfate, butyrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, digluconate, formate, fumarate, glycerophosphate, glutamate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, lactobionate, lactate, maleate, mesitylenesulfonate, methanesulfonate, naphthylenesulfonate, nicotinate, oxalate, pamoate, pectinate, persulfate, phosphate, picrate, propionate, succinate, tartrate, thiocyanate, trichloroacetate, trifluoroacetate, para-toluenesulfonate and undecanoate salts.
A particular type of disease for which improved therapies are needed is non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL). NHL is the sixth most prevalent type of new cancer in the U.S. and occurs primarily in patients 60-70 years of age. NHL is not a single disease but a family of related diseases, which are classified on the basis of several characteristics including clinical attributes and histology.
One method of classification places different histological subtypes into two major categories based on natural history of the disease, i.e., whether the disease is indolent or aggressive. In general, indolent subtypes grow slowly and are generally incurable, whereas aggressive subtypes grow rapidly and are potentially curable. Follicular lymphomas are the most common indolent subtype, and diffuse large-cell lymphomas constitute the most common aggressive subtype. The oncoprotein Bcl-2 was originally described in non-Hodgkin's B-cell lymphoma.
Treatment of follicular lymphoma typically consists of biologically-based or combination chemotherapy. Combination therapy with rituximab, cyclophosphamide, doxorubicin, vincristine and prednisone (R-CHOP) is routinely used, as is combination therapy with rituximab, cyclophosphamide, vincristine and prednisone (RCVP). Single-agent therapy with rituximab (targeting CD20, a phosphoprotein uniformly expressed on the surface of B-cells) or fludarabine is also used. Addition of rituximab to chemotherapy regimens can provide improved response rate and increased progression-free survival.
Radioimmunotherapy agents, high-dose chemotherapy and stem cell transplants can be used to treat refractory or relapsed non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. Currently, there is not an approved treatment regimen that produces a cure, and current guidelines recommend that patients be treated in the context of a clinical trial, even in a first-line setting.
First-line treatment of patients with aggressive large B-cell lymphoma typically consists of rituximab, cyclophosphamide, doxorubicin, vincristine and prednisone (R-CHOP), or dose-adjusted etoposide, prednisone, vincristine, cyclophosphamide, doxorubicin and rituximab (DA-EPOCH-R).
Most lymphomas respond initially to any one of these therapies, but tumors typically recur and eventually become refractory. As the number of regimens patients receive increases, the more chemotherapy-resistant the disease becomes. Average response to first-line therapy is approximately 75%, 60% to second-line, 50% to third-line, and about 35-40% to fourth-line therapy. Response rates approaching 20% with a single agent in a multiple relapsed setting are considered positive and warrant further study.
Current chemotherapeutic agents elicit their antitumor response by inducing apoptosis through a variety of mechanisms. However, many tumors ultimately become resistant to these agents. Bcl-2 and Bcl-XL have been shown to confer chemotherapy resistance in short-term survival assays in vitro and, more recently, in vivo. This suggests that if improved therapies aimed at suppressing the function of Bcl-2 and Bcl-XL can be developed, such chemotherapy-resistance could be successfully overcome.